Alec Holiday (Earth-52161)
History Childhood When Alec was born, the first thing his father ever said to him was "You are destined for greatness". In some sense, he wasn't wrong. When he was a toddler, Alec's parents suspected he might be slightly autistic because he was a very, very slow learner and the littlest of things would anger him. When he was tested, it was proven that Alec was a normal child, but he had an unknown symptom the doctors classified as the "Dragonfly Disease". The Dragonfly Disease was similar to a small tumor within his brain which decreased his thinking process and caused him to be much less smart than he should be at his age, and given time, the Dragonfly Disease might have an impact on Alec's health. Living with Dragonfly Disease By the time Alec was sixteen, he still had not died, but he was still in the eighth grade. Alec bullied the other children in his grade in order to feel better about himself, but deep down he knew that no matter what he did it wouldn't change the fact that he was a freak. However, all of that was about to change. On a ride home from school, his mother got in a car crash and Alec received minor brain damage. However, it also damaged the Dragonfly within his brain, shutting it off, instantly multiplying his thinking capacity. He proved that he was now a prodigy and was skipped ahead to his proper grade. Going to College Alec even graduated High School early and attended college. He was the top of every single class he was in, and he even fell in love with a girl named Mari. The two began to date and Alec could not be more thankful that he had gotten in that car accident. It wasn't long until Alec was informed he would be graduating college early as well. However, Alec moved into an apartment close to the University in order to remain close to Mari until she graduated. Until then, he got an internship working for Apple, the pay was good and the job was fun, but he knew that wasn't what he wanted. Stark Industries After Mari graduated, she and Alec moved in together, into an all new apartment. Alec applied for a job at Stark Industries and he was instantly hired. He quit his job at Apple and quickly became one of Stark Industries' top scientists. He even met Tony Stark himself, who was very pleased with Alec's success. Tony even considered promoting Alec in order for the two of them to become partners, but when Alec requested to be transferred to the Inventor's Lab, Tony granted his wish, and it didn't even take a week for Alec to take his rightful place as top inventor as well. Creating the 100% Pill Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Villains of Earth-52161 Category:Size Alteration Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Original Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Destroyers (Earth-52161) Category:The Regime (Earth-52161) Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Earth-52161 Category:Energy Blasts Category:Scientists Category:Super Durability Category:Deceased Category:Killed by the Master Category:Gun Wielders